Dragon Rider
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: Young Christopher Kratt finds a strange stone in the Spine. It is priceless, for what's inside will change his life forever. Didn't label crossover so it wouldn't be neglected. Crossed with The Inheritance Cycle.
1. Chapter 1

One moonlit night, a boy about 13 years of age sat in a tree. He wore a green cloak over a tattered white shirt. He also wore a long khaki pants. The boy's name was Christopher Kratt, but everyone called him Chris. Chris climbed down the tree and walked along the river. The nearly full moon made the river seem like a ribbon of silver on this late spring night. Young Chris walked along the river for some time, until he stopped short.

He spotted a small emerald green stone the size of a potato nestled among the roots of a tree. Chris picked up the stone and held it gently in his callous hands. The youngest Kratt examined it and found it was smooth and flawlessly round. "Chris!" A voice called. The voice belonged to Martin Kratt, Chris's older brother. The two had come to the Spine to hunt, a trade that helped to feed the family. Chris placed the stone in his pouch and then headed back to camp. He entered and saw Martin reading his bow.

The eldest Kratt was wearing clothing similar to Chris, except the cloak he wore was blue. "Chris!" Martin exclaimed when he saw Chris. "You had me worried. You know the Spine is not the place to be running off on your own." He said, unable to hide the relief in his voice. "I'm not afraid of the Spine. It's just a large forest that no one really explored." Chris said. Martin rolled his eyes. "Besides, nothing scares me more the King Zachery." Chris continued. "Shh. You don't know who may be working for the king." Martin warned.

Suddenly, the bushes nearby rattled and the Kratt brothers jumped. The creature in the bushes scampered out and they saw it was a squirrel. The brothers laughed nervously. "It's been two weeks. It's time to go home." Martin explained. The two teens, Martin was 17 after all, mounted thier steeds after packing up camp. Chris's horse was named Stone, while Martin's horse was named Shade. They silently rode thier horses East towards Carvahall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. I apologize for the long wait. I am happy that you all reviewed, so now I will continue this story. If over a week passes and I haven't updated any of my stories, someone please p.m. me to get back on task. Here is chapter two. I don't own wild Kratts or Inheritance Cycle (a.k.a Eragon)**

* * *

 **C** **hapter Two: Brom**

A day after the brothers left the Spine, they arrived at Carvahall. They headed towards the family farm, planning on being able to rest, when Samual approached them. "Good morning Kratts. How are you?" The baker asked. "Good. Glad to return home." Martin replied.

Chris wasn't listening to the exchange. He kept thinking of the stone in his pack.

"Why are you not listening, Christopher?" A voice asked. A voice Chris recognized, for not many call him _'Christopher'_. Smiling, Chris looked up. Brom, the village story keeper, was walking towards them. "Good morning sir." Chris said.

"You did not answer me Christopher. Why were you not listening?" Brom repeated. Chris shrugged. "Well, it will do you well to tune into the world around you. Good day Christopher." The story teller explained.

When the elderly man turned to go, Chris saw the cover of the book he held. On it was an image of an emerald green stone that was smooth and flawlessly round. "What's that?" Chris asked. Brom looked at the book. "Oh, this? This is just a tale of the Dragon Riders." Brom explained.

Chris shook his head. "No, I mean what is that stone?" He asked. Brom looked at him skeptically, a hint of question in his eyes. "It's an emerald dragon egg." He explained. Chris's thoughts wondered back to his stone.

A look of wonder and secrecy appeared on his face and the young Kratt quickly hid it behind a face of exhuastion. Brom, however, did see it, but didn't tell the boy.

"I must go Christopher. Just you remember my door is always open." Brom said and then turned away. Chris sat in the sattle, the gears in his head turning. He was interupted from his thoughts by a prodding on his arm. "Chris!" Martin called.

Chris turned to his brother. "You okay Chris?" Martin asked, concerned. "Yes, why?" Chris asked. "I was calling your name and you just sat there." Martin explained.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Chris admitted. Martin was a little suspicious, but he nodded. "Come on then, father is waiting." He said and they started off for home.

* * *

 **Okay, really short, but I am a busy person with 14 active stories and 5 pending ones. Please review. If no one reviews, I might not continue. Send ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I forgot to address several reviews last chapter, so I'll answer some now.**

 **Callie (guest): When I write crossovers, no one reads them. I clearly said "I didn't label it a crossover so it won't be neglected." Sorry if that makes you upset or something.**

 **Story maker (guest): I like the idea, but it doesn't work that way in the Inheritance cycle series. When a dragon senses his/her destined one, it chooses to hatch. Not just under the full moon. Though I did incorporate it into the story.**

 **Everyone else: I will (hopefully) keep updating and I really suggest you read the Inheritance Cycle. The first book is called Eragon. It is really good.**

 **I only own the idea.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Home**

The brothers rode up to the family farm. In the middle of winter, the feilds were bare. They climbed off the horses and tied them to a post near the home. It was a rather simple house.

Their father's room was the side room, the only bedroom in the home. Martin's room was an area of house seperated from the main room by a hanging blanket. Chris's room was in the loft. The house was more of a barn made into a home then a real house.

Martin's and Chris's father, Garrow, was sitting at the table that was in the main "room" repairing a torn jacket. "We're home father!" Martin called from the front door, placing his pack on the floor next to Chris's. "Glad you are both home safe and sound. Rest up and then after dinner, we can talk." Garrow said.

Chris climbed up to the loft, almost effortlessley, and sat down on his straw bed. He pulled out the stone and examined it. _'What kind of stone is this?'_ Chris wondered. _'Maye it's an emerald! It can pay for food for a whole year and then some!_ ' Chris was interuppted by his thoughts when his father called for dinner.

"Chirs, Martin, dinner!" Garrow announced. "Coming father!" Chris and Martin called at the same time. Chris gently placed the stone on an old wooden shelf that held his prized things and headed down to dinner.

_ several hours later_

* * *

Chris awoke, unsure what had desturbed his dream. The full moon shone through a hole in the roof and landed on the floor. Chris heard cracking and sat up. The moon beam illuminated the loft enough so the young Kratt could see the green stone. Correction, what _was_ the green stone. It was now cracked, and as Chris watched, he saw an ivory green _claw_.

As the young boy watched, the stone, no, the _egg_ continued to break and crack untill a green lizard crawled out. Chris gasped as he saw it had _wings._ _'A dragon!'_ The green dragon turned it's green eyes to Chris and the young boy slowly walked over. Subcontiously, he reached out a hand. He then touched the dragon's head and a freezing-burning sensation flashed up his arm and pain laced it's way into every muscle.

Chris let out a small cry of pain and jumped back, clutching his hand to his chest. He looked at his hand and saw a mark being burned into his hand. And the thing he saw was the sparkling green light of the dragon's scales reflecting the moon light.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, but send in what ideas you have. Let me know how you thinl I'm doing so far please, I sometimes question my writing skills. Thanks. Frost out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi folks, it sure has been a while. I want to thank those who read this story, and I really suggest that if you like this story, read the actual Inheritance Cycle. It is a really good series that puts the best writer son Fanfiction to shame. I only own the plot and idea, so please review and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Fírnín

Chris opened his eyes. The sun slowly rising over the empty fields. The house was silent. _'Right, today Martin and Garrow went to the market.'_ Everything was silent, that is, except for the clicking noise. Chris sat up and saw the green dragon chewing on a leg bone of a mouse.

As if feeling Chris's gaze, the dragon looked up. Chris smiled nervously and it hopped up onto his straw bed. Chris carefully stuck out his hand to pet the dragon, and it didn't flinch away. This time it didn't burn, it actually tickled. That was when Chris noticed the mark on his hand. The skin around was slighty pink, but the mark seemed as if someone had taken a hot iron and branded the pattern onto his skin.

The dragon crawled onto his lap and looked up with waiting eyes. "You need a name. Martin always named the animals." Chris said. "I don't know any good dragon names. Oh! Brom would know!" Chris stood and was about to go when a thought of caution crossed his mind. Chris wondered how people might react to a dragon. They were dangerous animals from stories that burned down villages and ate livestock. People wouldn't react well.

"They are afraid. Afraid of _you_!" Chris turned to the dragon. "If people know about you, they'll take you away and possibly **_kill_** you!" Chris racked his brain for ideas and then he came up with a plan.

"Okay, you stay here and if anyone comes, hide in the straw." Chris told the dragon. He didn't understand why, but deep down he felt as if the dragon understood. Chris then went to a makeshift chest and got out a pair of gloves. 'These will hide the mark.' It was almost instictual on how Chris hid the evidence of the dragon.

He hollowed out a small cave from the straw behind his bed and placed down an old blanket, then he took some dried beef from a shelf and placed in the straw cave. The dragon crawled in and got comfortable. "Okay, stay here and don't come out until I retern." Chris said. It seemed as if the dragon nodded, but Chris paid no attention to it.

The young boy left for Carvahall and found the elderly man sitting on the porch of his house. "Ah, Christopher. What a lovely surprise." Brom said. Chris couldn't help but smile. Brom was naturally cheery and he always had stories to tell.

"Come in boy. I bet you want to know more about the dragon riders, hmm?" Brom asked. Chris's heart stopped. _Did Brom know about the green dragon?_ "How did you know?" Chris asked cautiously. Brom just chuckled. "You sounded interested in them before. Now come in, the tea is done."

Brom led Chris into his house and poured tea into two cups. Then, he sat down in a chair across from Chris and pulled out a worn book. "Now, what do you want to know about the dragons?" Brom asked. "Well, I was wondering if they named dragons?" Chis asked cooly. Brom nodded and turned to a page.

"Why yes. There was Saphira, the very first dragon, and then there was Hunter and Ruby and..." Brom went on to a long list of names, showing Chris pictures. The dragons came in many colors, but on picture caught his eye. "Is that a green dragon?" Chris asked. "Yes. Firnin was a very smart dragon. I can't recall his rider's name though..." Brom's voice trailed off.

A knock from the door startled both the old man and the young boy out of thier deep thoughts. "Brom, I was wondering if Chris was- oh. Hi bro." Martin said, walking in. "Hello Martin. I was just telling Christopher some stories." Brom explained. Martin nodded. "That's great, but father needs our help with loading the wagon." Martin explained. Chris nodded and started to follow Martin out of the house, but paused at the door.

"Thanks Borm, for telling me about the stories." Chris said and then left. Brom nodded and sat in his chair. After quiet a while, he stood and opened a secret compartment. He then pulled out a ruby red sword with a jewel encrusted leather handle. "The time will soon be a pone us." He whispered. And then reterned the sword to its hiding place.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update, but I had to type this whole thing left handed because of a painful splinter in my right hand. I hope youliked the story and I love to hear from you.**


	5. Update Letter

Hello again readers. As you may have noticed, I have been slacking off of my fanfics to the point that I haven't updated any since July... I think. Anyway, I _have_ been trying to continue my stories, but my ADHD mind kept wandering. Now that school has started up and I have a volunteer job at the library, I am probably only going to update my fanfics when I get a sudden idea.

Before you hate me in doing this, I must also add that my interest also affects my stories. Right now, I am more interested in Harry Potter, rise of the Guardians, and Peter Pan at the moment. This also affects my story writing.

But to those of you who like my stories, don't worry. I do intend on finishing them. Right now though, I'm working on an idea that has pestered my mind for a while now. It will be a Rise of the Guardians crossover fic, including Peter Pan and maybe some other fandoms. This may become one of my more focused stories.

Also, I plan to rewrite some of my stories because I had an idea on how to make them better. This includes my warrior crossover fics.

Please don't send me hate reviews, and please just have patience. I plan to add a chapter to some of my most read stories before the month is out, and i also plan to publish the Rise of the Guardians fanfic today or later this week.

Thanks for understanding.

~~Spottedfrost7


End file.
